


Canary Trouble

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Off Camera with Nik and Gwen [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: 2018 Emmy Awards, Absofuckinglutely not, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, RPF, Spanking, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Nikolaj wonders why Gwen doesn't cuddle anymore. Gwen has dress troubles.





	Canary Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> 1\. In case you missed the tags, this is RPF starring Gwendoline Christie and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau.
> 
> 2\. I don't ship them in real life but their fictional versions, ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY!
> 
> 3.In the story, neither is in a romantic, committed relationship with the people they're with in real life. So Gwen and Nik are not cheating on them.
> 
> 4\. I played with the timelines. Nik gets the Emmy nomination for his last season in Game of Thrones. 
> 
> 5\. REPEATING IN ALL CAPS: THIS IS RPF. YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.

Hands clamped on Gwen’s fleshy hips, Nikolaj guided her towards his thrusting cock. His eyes burned watching the quick but graceful slide of her ass as her cunt closed around him, parting like wet silk. Her soft, husky whimpers and moans drew him from the enticing sight to her back, bare, pale and smooth like ivory. He ran a hand down her spine, driving her into an arch, her cunt suddenly squeezing around his cock as if to tear it away. He grunted, falling against her, his lips brushing her warm shoulder.

His name was a long sigh from her lips as she tightened and pulled his cock deeper inside her. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his skull from the sharp pleasure her cunt’s movements drew from him. He licked down her back until he could straighten up again, return his hands on her hips. Tightening his hold, slammed her down his cock. She cried out in surprise, so he pushed her away, just until only his cockhead remained in her before tugging her back. They cried out as her cunt swallowed his cock, trapping it in a searing, heavenly clasp.

“Christ, Gwen,” he groaned, feeling himself teeter to the edge. He pushed a hand under her to grasp one of her breasts hard. A fullish mound greeted his palm and he squeezed eagerly. Too eagerly because Gwen suddenly whined.

“Not too hard!” she gasped, pulling his hand away. He kissed her quickly on the shoulder, contrite.

“Sorry. I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Her period must be close.

“It’s alright. But I really need to come,” she whispered, hips struggling against his hands. He chuckled softly, bending to lick a droplet of sweat on her back.

“Touch yourself,” was his quiet, sensual command. Goosebumps exploded on the patch of skin he gently blew. He smiled, straightening on his knees again. Lunging deep inside her, he saw one of her pale arms slip under her stomach. He groaned as her fingers brushed their tangled pubic hairs while seeking her clit.

The moment she found her clit, it was a battle of bodies and throaty roars of pleasure. Nikolaj’s eyes were wide with disbelief as Gwen’s cunt strangled his cock that bordered on pain. Heavenly pain. As he fucked her with rough, breathtaking frenzy, she continued manipulating her clit, her moans making him harder, encouraging him to fuck her, _really fuck her._ He almost wept when she wailed, moving frantically against him as she was swept up in the waves of orgasm. He spanked her hard on the ass, making her shriek in surprise, as he spilled inside her.

Nikolaj pulled out reluctantly and Gwen collapsed on the bed with a gasp. He groaned as he fell next to her, blissfully wrung out and content. He threw an arm around her waist as she turned to face him, her turquoise eyes blinking rapidly, a wan smile on her swollen lips.

He grinned back, stroking her hip as he turned to face her. “You’re beautiful.”

Gwen blushed and giggled. “I’d be more convinced if you weren’t checking out your reflection in my eyes, Nik.”

He burst out laughing and patted her soundly on the hip some more. Was it just him or she sounded. . .fleshier? The skin wasn’t loose. It was still supple. More supple, if he wasn’t mistaken. As she rolled on her back, he stared at her body. Her tits bounced, jiggled as she moved finding the most comfortable position. Her stomach remained flat and her thighs firm. He admired the lean muscles of her calves straining as she pointed her toes.

Something about Gwen was softer. He was sure of it. Her skin, for one. Her hips. He didn’t know if she’d gotten fat, and it was none of his business if she gained five pounds or fifty. Gwen was Gwen and what the weighing scale might say didn’t dictate his heart.

He waited for her to curl against him but to his surprise, she turned away, giving him her back. Before he could chide her about not sleeping in his arms anymore, she began snoring.

Gwen liked to touch and behind closed doors, was sweetly affectionate. His chest still tightened at the first brush of her skin when she took his hand while walking down the street, when she playfully ruffled his hair after he had carefully arranged it with products. He got hot when she pressed her nose against his neck and nuzzled him, murmuring that he smelled better than Natalie Dormer described in an interview from years ago.

She was sure and funny and slayed the most difficult personalities with her charm or just her sideways smile. She walked as if she owned the world, but with a gentle awareness rather than arrogance. But in the bedroom, she liked to be held, curling against him like an oversized baby desperate for warmth. He loved holding her, feeling at peace when her body softened when sleep claimed her.

It had been a little over a month since she started sticking to the side of her bed after fucking. They still fucked a lot. They were in between projects, and neither was in any rush for the next job. There were meetings regarding prospective projects but much of their time went to browsing interior design catalogs and going to furniture fairs. In between swatches of fabric and reams of color palettes, they fucked. Following that, Gwen would cuddle against him, arm around his chest, one of her legs trapped between his knees.

She no longer did that.

Nikolaj didn’t think much of it at first but as it grew more frequent, worry set in. But if Gwen was angry over something, he didn’t sense it. Hell, she wouldn’t let him fuck her at all if she was pissed. She still touched him, teased him for being too good-looking, ribbed him about _Gods of Egypt_. Her legs never failed to open for his cock or tongue. He didn’t need to prod her to blow him either. The day his Emmy nomination was announced, they switched off their mobiles then locked themselves in the bedroom. There, Gwen saucily told him he could do whatever he wanted to her.

And he did. With much pleasure.

Then just out of nowhere, she started pulling away from him after fucking.

It wasn’t like she slapped his hand away or rolled her eyes when he kissed or touched her. Fucking was not a problem. The post-fuck intimacy had. . .well, it was gone. Nikolaj didn’t sleep well without being wrapped around his big spoon.

What hope he had in speaking to her about it was shot the next day. It was the Emmys, meaning an entire day of getting made up, buffed, clothed, and starved. They flew from the U.K. two days ahead. Gwen was the one to suggest it. Decorating their Clapham house according to their tastes was making them snappy so when she mentioned about taking a break from it for a few days, he jumped on it and made arrangements.

They hung out in their suite and only went to the restaurant for the buffet before going back. The show was over but there had yet to be an interview where neither Jaime or Brienne cropped up. Though Nikolaj had been in the business longer than Gwen, she was better at masking her annoyance when asked about her take on Jaime and Brienne’s relationship. She played along with the gushy interviewer. Nikolaj was tired of the entire thing.

But they were smack in Los Angeles for the Emmys, and he dreaded the long parade of reporters asking if Jaime and Brienne would stop at ten kids, if he preferred to be the one to have killed Cersei instead of Arya. Gwen was going to have to deal with _another_ round of questions about Brienne being the first woman in the Kingsguard.

Giles Deacon, Gwen’s friend, and now his, flew in with his team of assistants as well as the makeup crew. He was styling them both and had also designed their outfits. Nikolaj didn’t give a fuck about fashion but Gwen and Giles got on like a house on fire when the subject came up. And because he let them be, he could only stare incredulously at the deep canary suit jacket Giles held up for him with one hand, and the matching dress for Gwen in the other.

His blue eyes gleaming behind his aviator glasses, he asked in his deep, melodious voice, “What do you think? In my mind, Jaime and Brienne live happily ever after enjoying Lannister gold.”

As Nik tried to discreetly shield his eyes from the glare of the bright canary jacket, Gwen shrieked and skipped toward Giles, clapping her hands and getting pink as she proclaimed how lovely the dress was. Nik tried not to make a face at the dress. He supposed the color was nice and would look great on her. She looked great in everything. _She could fly off the Emmys in those sleeves. And take me with her._

“Everyone!” Giles called out to the other people in the room. “We have just a little over two hours to get everything done and perfect. We need to make Jaime and Brienne sing in canary!”

“Nikolaj and Gwen,” Nikolaj muttered but Gwen just brushed past him, dragged away by two of Giles’ assistants for who knew what. A third hurried after them, cradling the dress in her arms like a newborn baby.

Giles was suddenly standing in front of him, peering critically at his face. “Nik,” he said slowly, tilting his head. “How much do you love that beard?”

He sighed. “What do you have in mind?”

“An elegant lion at a buffet of the choicest meats and wine,” Giles replied, waving the other assistants forward. “Trim his beard,” he instructed them. “I want his hair slicked back like a fifties Hollywood movie star. “Think Gregory Peck.”

“What about color, Giles?”

Giles grinned. “Leave it be. Let’s make George Clooney sweat for the Silverfox Award.”

For the next hour, hands fluttered around his hair and face. Warm towel. Toner. A massage on _his face._

At least Gwen was sitting right next to him, holding his hand. Like him she wore a thick, toweled robe but her hair was wrapped in a turban. She was giggling at Giles’ jokes.

Nikolaj cocked an eyebrow at them. Gwen’s hand tightened around his now and then, and she gave him her pretty turquoise eyes and lured him into the conversation, but Giles would always find a way to edge him out. He was sure he saw Gwen look a little exasperated when Giles literally came between them, forcing them to let go as he sat on a stool between them.

“Giles, darling, I love you, but Nikolaj needs hand-holding for the entire beautification process,” she said, smiling at the designer and reaching around him for Nikolaj. “So, please, let me see him?”

“Oh.” The warmth in Giles’ tone vanished. He stood up and cleared his throat. “My apologies.”

“We’d be attached by the hip if possible,” Nikolaj said, grasping Gwen’s hand and kissing it.

His nails were buffed but Gwen’s had to be painted and trimmed and other things that he couldn’t be bothered about. The assistants whisked him away to get dressed.

“I can put the pants on myself,” Nik told them a bit more sharply than intended when one of them reached for the belt of his robe.

He locked himself in the bathroom, where fresh packs of boxers, briefs, boxer briefs and an undershirt waited for him, as well as socks. He sighed and dropped his robe, picking from the selection of underwear and dismissing the undershirt.

When he got out of the bathroom, dressed in his black formal pants, crisp white shirt and black suspenders, there was a small crowd gathered around Gwen. His concern grew to annoyance when he saw Giles standing right behind her, his knuckles brushing her bare back as he tried to zip up the canary flight dress.

“What’s going on?” Nikolaj asked, catching Gwen’s look of distress in the mirror. Her platinum hair was in sexy, loose waves, her eye make-up soft. Her lips were a bold, dark red.

“I’m so sorry, Gwendoline,” Giles was saying, grunting as he fought with the zipper again. “I must have had the measurements wrong. . .”

“No. No, you didn’t,” Gwen said. Nikolaj thought she looked near tears. “It’s just that. . .can you still do something about it?”

“Why don’t I give it a try?” Nikolaj asked, standing right next to Giles. In the mirror, Gwen hesitated then nodded.

Giles stepped aside, and Nik grasped the tab. He managed to pull it up, but the fabric quickly tightened around Gwen. She sighed, dropping her head. He kissed her between the shoulders. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“No, don’t. Don’t apologize. It’s not. . it’s no one’s fault.” She was biting her lip, getting some lipstick on her teeth.

“We still have time. I can make adjustments. Don’t worry about it,” Giles assured her, already ushering his assistants.

“No—no, wait.” Gwen turned away from the mirror, holding up her hands to stop people from touching her. She looked at Nikolaj. “I need to talk to my. . .my partner. If you could give us the room.”

Giles caught her biting her lip again then Nikolaj’s confused expression He nodded and began to step away. His assistants followed after him, disappearing behind the double doors that divided the bedroom from the rest of the suite. Nikolaj pulled the doors closed and turned to Gwen.

“What’s going on?” He asked her. He went to pull out tissue from one of the dispensers. “You have some lipstick on your teeth, sorry.”

She gave him a small smile as she dabbed her lips free of the stain then turned to the mirror to remove it from her teeth. “Don’t apologize, please.”

She crumped the tissue and dropped it on the vanity. She pulled at the dress—the sleeves were long and the shape of voluminous bells. Nikolaj thought it looked like liquid champagne on her. Far from bad but he wasn’t a fan of the sleeves. Or the rope thing around the waist. He saw his matching jacket hanging on a stand. The jacket was a fucking atrocity.

Gwen sat on the edge of the vanity table and she bade him to come forward. Nikolaj settled on a chair in front of her.

“Nikolaj, I want you to know that I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course.” He said, surprised with the urgency in her voice. “And you know I love you too. You know that.”

“I never doubted that but. . .”

“But. . .?”

“We’re having a great time, aren’t we?”

“I’d like to believe so. Gwen, you’re killing me here. What’s wrong?” He couldn’t hide his impatience. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No!” She exclaimed, looking horrified. “Of course not! I love you. I don’t want to leave you. Unless---” She paled.

 _“Fucking no!”_ He roared before she could say it. She jumped and he hugged her around the waist, kissing her tummy. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

He felt like dissolving as her fingers fluttered to his hair. “It doesn’t mean you’re a terrible person if you yell, Nikolaj.”

He raised his head, looking at her. “What’s been going on with you? You don’t let me hold you anymore after fucking you.”

“You noticed.”

“Hard not to.”

“I don’t like it,” she confessed, suddenly blushing. “Sleeping without your arms around me.”

“Good. I don’t like it either.”

“Nikolaj, I’ve been a fucking idiot. I’m not even going to try defending myself but. . .” Her voice trailed off and he kissed her again, on the stomach, nudging the plunging neckline of her dress to take one of her tits in his mouth but the nipple pasties stopped him. He chuckled and kissed up her throat instead, until he was standing up and kissing her on the lips.

“Tell me,” he whispered, briefly caressing the tip of her tongue with his.

“I’m pregnant.”

He stilled.

“Nikolaj?” Her voice was plaintive.

He stared at her. He knew what the word meant. At the same time, he was wondering if he understood what it meant correctly.

Gwen shook her head, annoyed with herself. “I should have told you, but I’ve been freaking out. We’ve basically just moved in together. We’re still deciding on wallpapers for the study, Nikolaj. And whether to have a backsplash on the kitchen or not. And _idiot_ that I am, I didn’t think to tell you right away because. . .because I was afraid. It’s a baby. We’re having a baby. And I love it already. ”

Nikolaj took a deep breath. “Did you think I wasn’t going to want it?”

“No. But I was afraid simply because we’ve talked more about window treatments than children.” She made a face. “Told you I’m an idiot. But we are trying to take things slowly.”

He caressed her on the knee. “And with a baby time is no longer in our hands.”

“Among other things.” She admitted.

He took her hand and kissed it. “I’m bound to knock you up, Gwen. We don’t use condoms and we fuck a lot.”

She chuckled. “We do, don’t we?”

He grinned.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away. I really am. But I felt like I had to get my head wrapped around it first. Be more sane instead of being quite the colossal fuck-up when I tell you. Because it’s great. And I want you to be ecstatic when I tell you.” She smiled and pressed his hand to her belly. “We’re having a baby, Nikolaj.”

A baby. _With Gwen_. Nikolaj burst into a huge smile and pulled her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. “Damn you for not telling me this right away. But I love you. And our baby.”

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, sobbing and laughing. “I love you so much, Nikolaj.”

He kissed her on the cheek, feeling overwhelmed in the best way. “You’d better. Fuck, Gwen. _A baby._ With you. It’s the best thing. It really is.” _He was going to be a father._

He set her away from him, chuckling as she brushed her tears away, upsetting her mascara. He was crying too. Their eyes met, and she cupped his face gently in her hands to kiss him passionately on the lips.

“Should we skip the Emmys?” He asked, sliding one sleeve down her arm.

Brienne, her eyes sparkling, shrugged exaggeratedly, causing the other sleeve to drop. Naked from the waist, except for the blasted flower-shaped things pasted on her nipples, Nikolaj had never seen anything so fucking sexy in his life.

“No. It’s your first nomination. Plus, you might win.” She whispered, shaking her arms loose from the sleeves to put them around his shoulders. He smiled and let her pull him close as she rested fully against the lit mirror of the vanity. He raised one of her legs, hooked it around his waist. The long skirt pooled under her hip.

He looked in her eyes. “I’ve already won.”

“Hmm. I think that’s me.” She licked the tip of his nose and wrapped her other leg around his waist. “Our baby and you. There’s nothing more I could want.” She bit his lower lip playfully. “I win.”

He pretended to look thoughtful. “Hmm. Being as it is highly improper to wrestle a pregnant woman for the title would you care if we fuck for it? Winner gets to come again and again.”

 

****

There was only enough time left for Giles to let out the dress so it can fit over Gwen’s waist and be zipped closed. Between fixing her hair and Nikolaj's, retouching their makeup,  there was no time to steam it.

Arm in arm Gwendoline Christie and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau walked down the red carpet, standing out from the crowd in her bright canary-gold dress and his darker yellow velvet jacket. They smiled hugely for the camera, Gwen unbothered by the tell-tale wrinkles of her gown and a sparkle in her eyes that got brighter when Nikolaj slanted her a glance.

His eyes burned brighter than all the camera flashes around them. He kissed her on the cheek and faced the photographers, waving at them like the winner he truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for you for reading!
> 
> ****  
> Except for myself and a few others, we're not too crazy about Gwen and Nik's outfits. They're terrible. Nik's jacket is supposedly brown but it looks like yellow puke.


End file.
